


Eternity

by allodo



Category: I Love You Phillip Morris (2009)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, bottom phillip
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 在电影中，超高智商的Steven不断地通过诈骗捞钱为他和此生真爱Phillip买豪宅和游艇，Phillip有所怀疑，于是发生了以下三句对话，都加有*。之后纯属脑补，他俩都不属于我。如果他俩属于我，他们根本不会从床上下来。所以你懂的，纯属pwp。





	Eternity

Eternity

《我爱你莫里斯》fanfiction

（没有看过电影的读者也可以阅读，这部电影非常好看，强烈推荐）

菲利普莫里斯：Phillip Morris （伊万 麦克格雷格）

史蒂文 罗素：Steven Russell（金 凯瑞）

分级：nc-17 pwp

 

“我不在乎钱。我只想要你，我只想要我俩在一起。”*

“我们会一直在一起的。什么事都没发生，我保证。”*

Steven直视着Phillip的双眼，Phillip是真诚的，但是他还有些不安和担忧。Steven不能忽视这些，Phillip爱他，他也爱Phillip。这点毋庸置疑，他需要让Phillip信任他，他从心底渴望他的爱人，他知道只有一句话可以安抚他：

“我永远不会骗你，宝贝。”*

Phillip依然皱着眉，他仔细的审视着他，想要找出Steven说谎的蛛丝马迹，但是又不想继续，于是他笑了。Steven知道，Phillip想要信任他，他总是相信他，Phillip会这样笑，带着点无奈和喜爱。仿佛沙滩上正午的阳光，点亮了周围所有的阴暗，让他头脑发昏的想要吻他。

Phillip贴上他。把脑袋埋到他的颈窝里，安稳的靠着，深深地呼吸，刚才及其微小的争执都让他感到不快。Steven不知道自己的话语能给他多少安慰，他只是伸手把他圈在怀里，然后一只手抚摸他柔软的金发，另一只手轻轻的滑过他的后背。Phillip还穿着条纹睡衣，光着脚。Steven感受着他有些加快的心跳和温暖的皮肤隔着衣料散发的热度。他马上察觉到Phillip的呼吸有些重。

“我想要你。”Phillip诚实的在他耳边嘟囔，他依旧为Steven这些天疯狂金额的年终奖感到不安和忧虑，“我只想要你。”

“我爱你，”Steven揽着他的腰，“还记得你和我在图书管里见面时，我说的话吗？我知道我们之间有感觉。”这感觉真好，他想，Phillip的腿和他的交缠在一起，上身紧靠，Phillip的双肩比他小一号，他能紧紧的把他抱在怀里。Phillip属于他，可爱的，善良的，容易轻信他人的Phillip，全心全意的信任他，爱他，而他也深刻的爱着他。

“你在这里，你真是对我太好了。”Phillip的鼻音有些重，“我真幸运。”

“哦，Phillip。”Steven收紧了自己的手臂，揉捏着Phillip的背脊和腰臀。Steven没法回答他，想不出什么话语回答他，他那高智商，无所不能的脑子和嘴巴一下子当了机，他只能侧着脸不断地亲吻Phillip因为情绪激动而烧红了的侧脸，耳朵，然后努力低着头亲吻他的脖子和喉结。

“天，我都觉得自己脖子要断了。”Steven想要亲吻对方更大面积的皮肤，但是未能如愿。Phillip没理他，但是他胸腔传来的震动说明Phillip在无声的咯咯的笑。Steven想，我真爱他。

“为什么我们不回屋里呢？”Phillip特意用上了一种带着情欲的语气，他坐到Steven的大腿上，Steven喜爱他的重量，“继续我们早上的？”

“什么？”Steven顽劣的拍了拍手边的报纸，“我还挺喜欢这上面的故事的。”

Phillip无奈的笑了，他重新贴上Steven结实的肌肉，趴在他身上，呼吸交错，让Steven的手托着他的臀部防止他从躺椅上滑下去，Phillip的蓝绿色的眼睛里都是爱和渴望，“我想要感受你，想要你在我身体里面。”

Steven眼里的火星马上变成了一片火海。他激烈的亲吻他，轻咬他柔软的下唇，把自己的舌头伸到对方嘴里，让他说不出一句话。Phillip为他的话语带来的效果感到十分满意，他也同样回报Steven的激情，让Steven除了亲吻他想不到身边的任何事情。

Steven隔着睡裤揉捏他饱满的臀部，Phillip跨坐在他的腿上，不断地在他身上摩擦。Steven能够感觉到Phillip的阴茎已经半勃，而他知道他想要上他，Phillip的臀部在他手中不断地因为欲望收紧，颤动，隔着睡裤磨蹭着他的居家裤子，他爱这种感觉，他想要更好，更深的感受他，这种事绝不能在自家的露天花园的粗糙躺椅上。

“宝贝，”Steven努力安抚他，“别着急，姑娘，咱得到屋子里去。”Phillip发出了一声懊恼的呻吟，但是他还是停了下来。Steven依然有力的托着他的臀部，站了起来。Phillip顺势双腿缠上了Steven的腰，发出了满意的哼哼声，Steven一手压着他的后背，一手撑着他的臀部，一边走，一边继续吻他。

他们终于挪到了床边，Steven松开了后背的手，Phillip倒到床上，自己也跟着倒了下去。他居然不敢相信自己居然累的呼哧呼哧喘气。Phillip倒是很开心，“姑娘，这辈子别想着打高尔夫了。”Steven想要反驳他，说他是公司聚会里的万人迷。可不是现在能说的，Phillip被压在他身下，不安的阴霾从他眼中彻底散去，Phillip总是喜欢这种被笼罩的安全感。充满阳光的活力再次出现在他眼睛里。

Phillip用力把他推到一边，Steven刚想问他到底想什么，Phillip就重新跪坐到他的胯部上方，然后迅速地脱掉了自己的睡衣，抓着Steven的手按到自己的臀部。Steven马上意识到对方想要什么。他一只手大力揉搓着对方收紧的臀肉，另一只手努力扯下对方的裤子，他们两人早上已经来过一发口交，衣着宽松，而现在Phillip的内裤也被一起扯了下来，Phillip不得不暂时挪到一边并拢双腿，好让自己从睡衣中解脱出来。

没有了内裤的束缚，Phillip阴茎已经硬的厉害，Steven每次都想为这一幕吹口哨，他的手重新挤压对方的臀部，另一只手从床头柜里胡乱的翻找，马上找到了一叠安全套。他一手扯着一只安全套的包装，用嘴叼着撕开它，然后将里面的润滑液倒在自己手上。而Phillip的手不断地在他胸前煽风点火，还顺势解开他的裤子。Phillip一把抓过安全套，想要为他戴上，而Steven带着润滑的温暖的手灵巧的握上Phillip的阴茎，Phillip全身因为直接刺激的带来的快感不断地眯着眼睛低声叹息。

安全套从Phillip颤抖的手中滑落在床上，Phillip的一只手撑在Steven的腹部，另一只手从Steven身上撤了回来，加入Steven的手一起抚摸上自己的阴茎，而Steven的手反而离开了他的身体。Phillip不满的抱怨，片刻之后，Steven重新加入了他。

Phillip眼睛因为快感而半闭，Steven有节奏的撸动他的阴茎。他满意的看着Phillip时不时的颤抖，右手抚弄自己的双球，而每当他想要更多的照顾一下自己的龟头时，Steven转而刮搔按压他的会阴，将一场手淫变得无比漫长，这决不会令他不满。Phillip的另一只手要撑住身体早已抖动的身体而无法加入这场狂欢，而Steven的另一只手还在用力的揉搓他不断收缩颤抖的臀肉。终于Phillip开始失控，腹部因为快感而剧烈的起伏，阴茎向前挺动。Steven总是撩拨他，甚至在他临近高潮的时候停下来，用力按压他的会阴，让他的前列腺被挤压的发疼。

Phillip张着嘴，却发不出什么呐喊，他只是不断地喘息着，夹杂了哭泣一般的从喉咙深处挤压的呛咳。他的眼睛在Steven身上失焦，仿佛什么都看不到，泪水在眼中凝聚，他全身发红，身体剧烈的颤抖，痉挛然后僵硬。他的声音从来不大，高潮时也是无声的。Steven感受到了手中阴茎射精的抖动和滑腻，一小股精液不小心溅到他的裤子上，但是他毫不介意。

Steven撑起上身，盛接着Phillip因为高潮的突然袭来带来的眩晕的身体。Phillip依然在颤抖着，臀部依旧在不断地痉挛，快感还在延迟，“快点。”Phillip在他耳边要求着，他气息滚烫，脸庞烧的厉害，Steven喜爱的吻着他的脸颊，然后重新躺了下去，一只大手不断地抚摸Phillip高潮过后依然敏感的阴茎，这让Phillip陷入了一阵无力的充满快感的啜泣，另一只手的手指插入了他的身体，按压他的内壁。Phillip在他身上安稳的趴着，时不时无法克制的轻颤，快感不断地累积。

他是如此的熟悉他的身体，手指在他身体里带来的直接刺激远远超过了之前对臀部的揉捏。Steven不断在他的身体里刮搔他的内壁，刺激他的前列腺，他的手指如此灵活，在他的脑海中激起一阵阵的快感，而Phillip喉咙里传来压抑的尖叫。

“别着急，宝贝。”Steven停下了手上的动作，Phillip这才恍惚记得Steven还没有射过，他愣愣的从他胸前爬起来，才意识到自己早已不由自主的贴着磨蹭Steven的上身，而Steven的阴茎硬的像旗杆。他不记得Steven什么时候带上的安全套，只能用手隔着安全套撸动他的阴茎。Steven轻柔的抹过他的脸颊，把他不知道是口水，泪水还是汗水的液体从脸上擦下去。Steven的双眼发热，他手抚摸着Phillip的脖子，让他把头靠在自己的肩窝上，然后抱着Phillip的双臀，移到自己的阴茎上方。

Phillip全身都在冒汗，Steven的阴茎在他的臀缝里打滑。后穴不断地因为未曾解决的快感而收缩蠕动，Phillip无法控制自己的身体反应，仿佛他的身体超越了他的精神拥有了自己的快乐。他窝在Steven的肩颈处不自主的喘息流泪，却不知道为什么会这样。Steven的手依旧抱着他的臀部，他的阴茎终于找准了地方，在入口处磨磨蹭蹭，Phillip发出轻柔的哽咽。而Steven仅仅是插入了一部分，就已经感受到Phillip身体深处的痉挛和不可控制的蠕动。

“你真棒。”Steven的手滑到Phillip的大腿后侧，那里肌肉绷紧，而Phillip因此慢慢的失去了支撑，他无法支撑自己的重量，只能向下坐，而Steven的阴茎一点点压入他的肠道，推开紧缩的内壁。痉挛的肠道挤压着Steven的阴茎，这让他直接感受到Phillip因为快感而发抖抽搐。Phillip终于抛掉无聊的自尊，他从Steven的身上爬起来，喊出声来。

Steven浑身发热，他着迷的看着Phillip微微睁开的含着泪水的眼睛，柔软的嘴唇和因为快活带来的纯粹情欲，抚摸着他紧绷的腰，感受着他的内里的蠕动。他情不自禁地吻他，双手揉弄他的后腰和臀部。Phillip想要向上挪动，但是Steven的手牢牢地勾着他的大腿。让他使不上力气。Steven看着他的阴茎再次勃起，他浑身燥热的在Steven的阴茎上小幅度的弹动，却无法获得足够的快感。

“求你了，”Phillip脸颊通红，他揉捏着自己的胸部和乳头，“我不能...”

“我在，宝贝。”Steven终于放过了他，他的手箍住了Phillip的腰，把他向上提起，Phillip的肠道紧紧的缠住他，仿佛不想让他的阴茎离开。Phillip在他身上抽搐，他的汗水让他的手在腰上打滑。但是Steven仍然牢牢地抓住了他，他完全没有把握住自己的力气，他让自己的阴茎在他穴口处摩擦，然后把他按回自己的阴茎上。Phillip发出一声呛咳，他认为这并不是Phillip所能发出的最难以控制的声音，他想要他再次失控尖叫。而当他再次尝试的时候，他如愿以偿。

Phillip攀着他的肩，在他身上起伏，当他抽离他的阴茎时，Phillip在他身上挪动自己的臀部，想要获得更多的快感。Steven再次将他提起，却只是抵住了内壁的一小片区域，不断地用阴茎按压，他佩服自己的耐心，因为他自己早已经将前液涂上了Phillip的内壁，而Phillip几乎因此陷入了连续的抽搐，他没有发出尖叫，只是不断地粗喘，摆动自己的臀部。Steven感受着内部一阵阵的痉挛，知道自己找对了地方。

“再来一次。”Phillip要求着，Steven喜爱的添他的喉结，然后将Phillip放下再提起来，用自己的阴茎按压着对方的前列腺。Phillip全身都开始颤抖，几乎被快感击溃。他在他的阴茎上磨蹭。Steven揉着他的腰窝，感受着火热的内壁将他的阴茎一点点吞没，不断地吸吮。他恍惚听到了自己的呐喊声，还有Phillip的啜泣。他的大腿撞击着Phillip挺翘的屁股，他想要把他按到床上，弯折他的腰，狠狠地干他。

Steven抱住了Phillip，一起翻了个身，Phillip发出了胸腔被挤压的哼声。他的金发扑散到床单上，Steven紧紧的抱着他，再次打开他的双腿，掌握了所有的节奏。Steven知道他已经濒临高潮。Phillip早已完全无法发出呻吟，他浑身酸疼，双眼紧闭，不断地失控颤栗。

然后Phillip发出了轻轻的嘶声。他的内里紧紧的箍住Steven的阴茎，不放他离开，全身僵硬，脸颊通红，金发完全被蒸腾的热力浸透。他无声的高潮，完全没有射精，这次高潮漫长而持久。Steven感受着他阴茎上的突如其来的压力和热度，不断地连续的收缩挽留，双球上的紧绷击中了他，这让他也同样陷入了高潮。他在他身上呐喊，毫无廉耻的表示他到底爽的有多彻底。

他抱着Phillip，亲吻他，他的阴茎依旧埋在他的身体里。此刻是正午，而Phillip紧闭的眼睫上还挂着水气，脸上布满未曾消退的情欲。Steven完全不想离开他：

我真爱他，此刻永恒。

\---end---

 

后记：终于可以休息一段时间了，前一段时间准备资格考每天忙得团团转。另外伊万麦克格雷格真好看，好想上他。 顺便为金凯瑞大叔表示歉意，tag里面只有phillip 和 阿纳金。。。


End file.
